Tale of the team
by SunriseGalestorm
Summary: what has happend in spit fire and soarins past? were the wondebolts real? or was it all a dream?
1. Chapter 1

"why...why spit fire?" soarin said as he looked spit fire dead in the eye as he took a step backwoods and he slipped he started falling of the cloud layer.

the last words he heard were "IM SORRY!"

and with that he hit the ground...

He bolted awake sweating and panting. he looked around the plain white blank room. He noticed a monitor next to him. Then he realized he was in a cold hospital room.

"soarin! your awake!" he heard looking in front of him he could see a bright yellow Pegasus her main was rather long it was dark and bright orange she had dark brown eyes. and she appeared to of not been sleeping for who knows how long.

"W-who are you what happened!" soarin said stuttering not knowing who the Pegasus in front of him was.

The Pegasus in front of him sighed as her ears drooped and she stood up. Soarin looked at her flank..her cutie mark was a phoenix

"spit fire!" soarin said remembering who she was. his childhood friend! she looked at him with a weak smile "soarin! your awake! i-im so glad!" she said stuttering

"what happened?" soarin said rubbing his head

"soarin...you fell into a coma." spit fire said in a quiet tone


	2. Chapter 2

soarin gasped "a coma? how!? for how long!" he didn't know what happened but he had a feeling it was bad

"IT doesn't matter right now soarin...but you can come home" spit fire said with a weak smile . a Moment later nurse read heart walked in.

"ah soarin! you've woken up at last I see." she said walking over to soarin and unhooking his monitor.

"nurse read heart is it? how long have I been in here for?" he looked over at spit fire while he said that she didnt look to good.

"soarin...youve been in a coma 9 years." nurse read heart said looking down.

"nin-nine years?" soarin said stuttering. he was in shock that's for sure.

spit fire sighed as she looked soarin dead in the eye "soarin what happened was we were in cloudsdale talking and you fell of the cloud layer I managed to get you here in time for them to save you."

soarin pulled spit fire into a sudden hug and he started to cry "you saved me! spit fire...what did you do for nine years?"

spit fire broke the hug. "soarin..for nine years I did nothing. I never left your side I didn't talk I didn't drink eat nor did I sleep. I never left your side."

soarin gasped "why spit fire?"

spit fire looked at him dead in the eye "soarin you were the only pony I ever cared about without you I had nothing..."


	3. Chapter 3

Soarin looked at hear trying to hold back his tears.

"Spit fire I'm so sorry!" he pulled her into a tight hug

Spit fire smiled weakly "its all right soarin."

Soarin smiled a little bit "say when can I get out of here I hate hospitals."

"Well..you can go home now." Spit fire said smiling  
"You see Nurse red heart said to me when you wake up you can go home straight away!"

Soarin`s face lit up. knowing he could go home and get out of the hospital was good news!

He couldn't wait. He got off the bed he was on and smiled.

"shall we go into town Spit fire?" Spit fire nodded as they both began to walk in to town.

As they walked past pony`s they both began whispering things to each other. "I thought he got killed.." soarin over hear a dark purple Pegasus mare talking to a cream earth pony.

Soarin shook it off as he and spit fire kept walking. He chuckled to him self as he saw a small organ Pegasus filly rush by him on a scooter. He kept walking along side with spit fire talking about things that had happened.

He wanted to know he hes colt friend braeburn was. `He`s ok...as a matter of fact I think he`s at sweet apple Acers for a few days.`

Soarin nodded and jumped up and down in excitement. He smiled and began to fly there along with spit fire. He landed outside of the barn and knocked on the door. There was no answer but they walked in.

The barn was pitch black inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Soarin sighed. `Maybe there not in?` He said as his ears drooped.  
Spitfire let out a small chuckled as the lights switched on.  
Soarin looked around and smiled. "SUPRISE!" Just then a bunch of ponies popped out from behind some hay. Soarin gasped. HE was there! He smiled and ran over to BraeBurn and hugged him his eyes filled with tears.

BraeBurn smiled as he hugged Soarin. " Well howdy partner...Its been a long time." He said as his eyes began to fill with tears.

Soarin noticed and looked into BraeBurn`s sparkling green eyes. "Dont cry...I`m here now.` He said smiling.  
BraeBurn smiled as he kissed Soarin. His eyes were wide open and so were his wing. Moments later BraeBurn pulled back. " Your were gone for nine years...and I never stopped loving you Soarin."

Soarin smiled as he rested his head against BraeBurn`s chest. "Nine years you wated for me?..why did you want for so long?" Braeburn smiled. "Because you are the only one I have ever loved."

Soarin smiled almost crying his eyes out. "Oh Braeburn…..I love you so much….."

Braeburn smiled as he sat down next to Soarin. He picked up a cup of cider and looked into the bubbling yellow liquid.

He smiled as he moved his main from over his eye. Just then pinkiepie bounced over holding a yellow and brown . "Hey guys! Want a cupcake? There creamy like caramel!`

Soarin's eyes widened. Everything….It was coming back. Suddenly he stood up and bolted out of the room not saying a word.


	5. Chapter 5

(warning this chapter is like cupcakes)

Soairn trotted inside Sugarcube corner with Spitfire both talking about plans for the week.

"Yeah I am going to practice Spitfire." Soarin said with a goofy grin.

Sitting down as Spitifre wondered of to Pinkie Pie to get some cupcakes.

After a few moments of waiting Spitfire trotted over to him.

She smiled and haned him a pink and dark pink cupcake. `Here Pinkie said they make your taste buds bloom.` Soarin chuckled as he took a bite.

"Cya soon buddy." Spitfire said with a smirked. Soarin could feel his eyes closing. He hevily hit the floor with a loud THUMP, as he fell into what seemed like eternall darkness.

Soarin opened his eyes to see he was in a dark room. Groaning he tried to sit up…He couldn't move. He felt as if we was strapped down to a desk.

"Soarin! Your awake!" he heard Spitfire`s voice from the shadows. But it was followed by the sound of a large wack as if there was hoof to fur contact.

He winced at the sound. He could hear a weak whimper in the back ground.

Just then a dim light was turned on. He looked around the room. His eyes widened in horro!

The room it looked as if pinkie did it. But it had a sick twist. All across the room there were things like blood. Guts…..anything that was made out of a pony or animal it was pretty much there. There were streamers that were actually intestines dripping with blood. There was a foul rotting stench in the air.

Just then he saw Her! Spitfire…But she looked so different.

Her once windswept orange and dark orange main was now flat and messed up. Her once bright and sparkling brown eyes full of life….They were dark…Dull as if all life was sucked out of them.

Her bright yellow coat seemingly had darkened a lot making it look like sand. But what had scared him the most was…..Her flight suit…..

It was made of cutie marks! "Spitfire? Can you let me go?" He said trying not to panic. He winced as she slapped him across the face.

"Shut it you usless piece of trash!" She snapped.

He felt his eyes fill with tears…Why did she say that….

"This isn't a game you got that kid? Im gona have some fun." She chuckled picking up a blunt butcher knife of the floor.

His eyes widened. " Say you like games right?" Soarin blanky nodded.

He gasped as Spitfire used the knife and started to jab it from wing tip to wing tip. Missing each time. She sang a child like tune as she went along.

He screamed as he felt the knife now starting to go into one of his wing tips. He shut his eyes as Spitfire kept playing she was now hitting each time. The child like tune had started to become more creepy and demonic as she sang by the second.

Her once sweet sinning voice….a voice that sounded like pure harmony…It was gone…replaced by darkness and chaos.

What the HELL happened to her.

He screamed as he felt something red hot touch his chest.

It was a branding iron…..As spitfire pulled it back throwing it to the floor. He could see on his burning flesh the shape of a F….His felt his eyes closing hopeing it would be the end of him for good.

He felt the blade of a knife begging to saw of his wing….It was almost of….But he was in to much pain to scream and protest. He could feel his wing hanning of the side…He heard a small giggle as a knife was held against his chest. The tip of the blade was lightly digging in.

But just then…He heard the knife hit the floor.


End file.
